


Late

by TheSilentUnderworld



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, attempted science, no real science
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-16
Updated: 2014-08-16
Packaged: 2018-02-13 09:58:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2146470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSilentUnderworld/pseuds/TheSilentUnderworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a Stark is bored they find a way to busy themselves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late

Honestly, days with Tony Stark were never boring. Whether it be inventing a new polymer or being stabbed with small, sharp objects there was never a dull moment in either of their lives.

Of course, that is, until today when Tony decided against sky diving, or flying around in his suit, or  _anything._

The billionaire was instead sitting upside down in one of the numerous arm chairs scattered around the lab, looking at Bruce (Who was doing some manner or ‘really-important-explain-later’ science) with dull, bored,  _oh so boooored_  eyes. He floundered his arms a bit, letting them lazily fall to the floor, then decided to speak.

"Bruce?" 

Bruce’s first mistake was made here, where he was busy doing real, actual science, and didn’t hear Tony’s call.

"Don’t iiiggnnooorree mmeeee."

"I’m busy…." Bruce responded in a monotone that gave Tony a reason to bother him, second mistake, Tony didn’t like boring.

So there was a moment of science and silence and  _when Tony did speak_.

"I see you’ve been cheating on me with that bitch science again….."

Ok, ok, Bruce didn’t hear that and definitely didn’t giggle. No, scientist don’t giggle, superhero, avenger initiative scientist especially.

"IT’S TRUE! You have been cheating on me! In my own Home! With my own equipment!"

"Tony,  _I love you_ , you know that, but you have a million and one things to keep you busy. Why don’t you go and invent another suit or something?”

"Yeah…." Tony sighed, rolling off the arm chair in a way that wasn’t really cute and kind of like an armadillo at all. "But it’s like…… Super tedious…. And I just…. ughhhhhh."

Bruce grinned, attention long shifted from his real work to his overtime, also known as Tony Stark. “Well, what I’m doing is completely tedious, but you don’t see me complaining.”

Tony made a noise from the back of his throat, an annoyed sound, a scoff. He eventually stood, assumedly to go off and weld or something, but planted himself just to the left of slides Bruce had been examining on the table he had been using.

"I know what you’re trying to do, Tony, trust me your biting off more than you can chew at the moment. You know what happens when my adrenaline pumps."

"Yeah yeah, rage monster and all, but hey, I could busy myself while you work~"

"Really? And exactly what is your version of ‘busy?" And there was his third and final mistake.  _Tempting_  Tony Stark.

"Well~ " Tony gave bedroom eyes, and boy were his eyes made for it, before finding a way to the ground. Specifically, between Bruce’s legs. Specifically, on his knees. SPECIFICALLY UNDOING BRUCES BELT.

"Woah- woah, Tony- what are you doing?" Bruce’s face was absolutely red, or was that green? Hmm.

"Oh, I don’t know, Just on my knee’s for you. Probably cleaning or something." The sass was always with Tony, but oh lord was it showing then.

The question had been rhetorical and the answer sarcastic, but Bruce needed to distract himself from the actual sexieness of Tony Fucking Stark on his knees in front of him.

"What exactly are you about to clean?"

"Oh my god, Do I  _really_  have to answer that question?” He giggled,  _giggled,_ how did this man even exist?

"Might have been rhetorical…" Bruce stammered, the heat in his chest and, well, everywhere, growing.

"Well you know I won’t do anything you don’t want to, Bruce, but can I pleeease relieve my boredom with you? You can still work and everything! I know you have the focus~"

Bruce, well, Bruce took a good, long moment to calculate how stupid this idea was. But, when all calculations were said and done, he realized he didn’t care about percentages and the heat was winning out and  _fuck_. He needed Tony to suck him off even if the likelihood of him hulking out was in the danger zone. Tony was a  _superhero_ , if Bruce did freak out who better was there to deal with it? “F-fine.” He finally replied. “I guess you could.”

"Thank you~" He gave a self satisfied smirk and immediately got to work, rubbing Bruce through his pant’s antagonizing slowly, as though moment’s ago he wasn’t the one begging.

Bruce inhaled sharply, and put his eye back to the microscope. There was still science to be done. He could multitask. He-

"Mh~ " Tony made happy little noises as he unzipped Bruce’s pants, and did the same as before, maybe harder and certainly closer even if through boxers.

"H-how is this relieving for you, again?" Bruce gulped dryly, still attempting his work.

"Oh, Dr.Banner, it’s  _really_  fun for me~” And, If Tony possessed the ability to look evil- he did at that moment. “I’m a  _very_ sensual person~”

"Okay, yes, I can see- err, feel that! Thank you!" He was already a nervous wreck… so much for focus. Or work. Or coherent thought.

"Hm~" Tony couldn’t help but grin, quite pleased with himself, when he slid Bruce’s boxers down, and immediately licked the head of his cock. "Mmh~ Big~" 

It didn’t even matter that Tony was probably just saying anything to startle Bruce from his work; because he did. Bruce put both hands on the table and retracted from the microscope, meeting eye’s with Tony in defeat.

"To good to miss~?" Tony grins, licking a stripe up the length.

"Oh my god-" He took a deep breath as not to lose grip entirely. "You have absolutely no idea."

"Hmph~" Another self congratulatory smile later he takes the head into his mouth and swirl’s his tongue around it like he did it for a living.

"Fuck- Tony.."

"Wanna?"

"Don’t test me."

A giggle later Tony has Bruce’s entirety in his mouth, sucking and just doing everything so perfectly that he wished he’d asked about this sooner, or maybe Tony had been bored more often.

Even with years and years of trying to channel his feelings, emotions, behavior, even with all of the success he had had doing it- somehow at this moment, he felt like he were unraveling. And somehow, in this moment, not in the ‘other guy’ way.

Now Tony, Tony knew Bruce was starting to fall apart, and he loved it. He loved making the shy, composed, reserved doctor absolutely disintegrate at his touch. So he started going hot and hard and heavy and Bruce couldn’t take it.

"Aaah- Tony, I’m not sure if I can hold out m-much longer~!" His grip on the table was just on this side of humanly strong.

Tony looked up at Bruce, squeezing his thighs with his free hand and making his motions hit all the right places, eye’s begging Bruce to cum.

"Too good, I- Ah-AHHH~!" Bruce didn’t mean to grab Tony by the hair and force him to deep throat his cock when he came, but that didn’t mean he didn’t do it. This was  _ecstasy_. He was able to let go, even for just a second, with ought the hulk ruining it. And that was absolutely amazing.

With a smirk and a lick of the lips Tony stood. “Happy I was bored?”

Through his panting and recovering from the aftershock Bruce formed a reply. “ _YES_.”

"Good~ " Tony says in a ‘I-knew-you-would’ tone before pecking Bruce on the lips and turning on his heel, off towards the elevator.

"Late for dinner with Pepper, night Bruce."

Oh, ok- no, wait.

_Son of a bitch._


End file.
